This invention relates to a burglarproof device for a vehicle.
Conventionally, as a device of this kind, there is an embodiment disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 5621/89. This embodiment essentially comprises a key switch unit having a key switch provided in a steering column on the vehicle side, a control unit for controlling starting of an engine, and a key unit adapted to be inserted into the key switch unit to permit the engine to be started.
However, the above-mentioned embodiment has the following drawbacks recited below.
In the key unit and the control unit, transmitters, each including a CPU for memorizing specific codes set for each vehicle, are incorporated therein, respectively. Thus, such units are of complicated structure as a whole.
Each key unit includes therein a CPU, a light emitting element, a plurality of contacts, etc., and these electronic elements are complicatedly combined in the key unit. For this reason, there is a high probability that the key unit becomes out of order.
If the key unit itself has become out of order, there would occur an inconvenience such that the engine cannot be started in any way by the key operation.